Our Deal
by OsnapitzCori7110
Summary: Two gangs, one ruled the streets by day, the other by night. One love story between two rivals. FABINA!


_When you leave me  
The bed is empty  
And I feel crazy _

Nina Martin and Joy Mercer peered around the corner at the Day Trotters.

_'Cause I didn't say anything  
I wish you would tell me _

The girls ran when a Day Trotter turned around. A tall blonde, his name was Jerome.

_How you really feel  
But you'll never tell me _

A girl day trotter, Mara spotted them. She glared at them and called out to her friend, Alfie.

"HEY ALFIE! WE HAVE SOME NIGHT CRAWLERS!" she yelled making all of the Day Trotters turn around.

_'Cause that's not our deal _

Nina panicked and ran while Joy stayed.

_When you leave me  
You take away everything_

Nina ran until she saw a boy in a red day trotters jacket. He turned around and smiled when her saw her, vice versa. Nina walked closer to him.

_You take all my money  
You take all my weed _

He whispered something into her ear and she nodded.

"Will you meet me later?" he whispered making Nina nod.

_I wish you would tell me  
How you really feel _

Nina and the boy, Fabian, spent all the time that they could together. They would hang out on the roof of a building and kiss. Sometimes they would hang out inside the building and learn about each other. Fabian showed Nina his tattoo on his side of birds representing the Day Trotters. Nina took of her jacket and showed him her giant wolf tattoo on her back to represent Night Crawlers.

"You win." Fabian laughed and Nina laughed too.

_But you'll never tell me _

Nina walked into the Night Crawlers secret hide out to discover her gang mates crowded around something. Nina pushed through Mick and Eddie to discover Joy on the floor with blood dripping from her mouth with scars and bruises all over her. Patricia was holding her and Joy was looking at up the ceiling.

_'Cause that's not our deal _

_Joy looked worried, the Day Trotters closed in on her and began to beat her. _

"They hurt my sister!" Patricia yelled making Nina back up.

"We're all family here! They mess with one of us, they mess with all of us!" she shouted and all the Night Crawlers nodded except Nina. Nina slid down against the wall that said 'Night Crawlers'.

* * *

_I wish you would tell me  
How you really feel_

Patricia spray painted "Death To" in front of the words Day Trotters and walked away. The Day Trotters came and saw. Mara became angry her red lips frowned and she walked away shaking her head.

_But you'll never tell me  
'Cause that's not our deal_

Mara was the leader of the Day Trotters and Patricia was the leader of the Night Crawlers. Jerome, Alfie and Amber followed while Fabian stayed still.

_That's not your deal  
That's not my deal_

Once Mara, Jerome, Alfie, and Amber were out of sight and Fabian was about to leave, Nina ran out from behind a corner and brought him towards the wall. She showed him her hand.

"Will you run away with me?" it said on her hand. Fabian picked up some spray paint and started to spray paint.

_That's not your deal  
That's not my deal_

"I Can't" he spray painted and then went to the other side of the wall. Nina read the first words and then ran. Fabian came back from the other side of the wall to see Nina running.

_That's not your deal  
That's not my deal _

The two gangs met on the roof of a building, the leaders Mara and Patricia stepped in front. They were glaring at each other while Joy sat in the back hurt and nodding.

_That's not your deal  
That's not my deal _

Patricia took the fist punch and punched Mara in the face which lead into full on war. Nina walked through the fight to see Fabian. Fabian turned around, smiled, and tried to hug her. Nina pushed him away and punched him. Fabian stumbled backwards and fell off the roof. Nina gasped and her face immediately turned to regret. She ran down to where Fabian had fallen. Fabian whispered something to Nina while she cried.

"I love you." he whispered making Nina cry more.

_That's not your deal  
That's not my deal _

Nina watched as Fabian died. She had just killed the love of her life.

Nina stood up and read what Fabian had written on the wall.

"I Can't" and then she walked over to the other side of the wall.

"Wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Nina broke down seeing Fabian dead. She sat down near his dead body and cried.

_That's not your deal  
That's not my deal _


End file.
